


Змеи песчаного ветра

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Poetry, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020, Фантазия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Навеяно жаркими ветрами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Змеи песчаного ветра

Буря накрыла песком зиккураты и небо,  
переплела узелком грани были и небыль.  
Воздух гудит, золотыми жуками наполнен...  
Помнишь ли ты своё Имя? Оно тебя помнит.

Если уйти из шатра — будут духи снаружи  
подстерегать средь холмов любопытные души.  
Взгляд ощутимо заденет — то добр, то ехиден.  
Видишь ли ты эти тени? Они тебя видят.

Змеев песчаного ветра извечные зовы —  
сердце за ними лететь неизменно готово.  
В древней пустыне их песни и живы, и дышат...  
Слышишь ли ты голос змеев? Они тебя слышат.

Свисты и шёпот, пески миражами застыли.  
Звёздные тропы исчезли за тучами пыли.  
Если давно чистый воздух забыт и потерян —  
веришь ли ты в эти звёзды? Они в тебя верят.

Кто тот наглец, что посмел прошептать твоё Имя?  
Буря сегодня ревёт над бескрайней пустыней.  
Кружится в красочной пляске, поёт и сияет.  
Знаешь ли ты эту сказку? Она тебя знает.


End file.
